Typical such articles include suspenders that include pockets or containers a part thereof, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 120,584 granted Nov. 7, 1971 to Harris, and U.S. Pat. No. 394,721 granted Dec. 18, 1888 to Know, and U.S. Pat. No. 894,907 granted Aug. 4, 1908 to Schad. A womans's garter-combination inclusive of a money pocket was granted U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,229 granted Aug. 12, 1919, to Peterson. Likewise, prior art includes exteriorly visible suspenders-containers which have holes at the bottoms of each of the containers, for buttoning onto the pants in the front, such containers thus being above the upper edge of the trousers when worn, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,414,199 granted Apr. 25, 1922 to Monaco. Another suspender combination includes a money purse "detachably" attached by a exteriorly visible (when worn) belt-strap as fastened by an also exteriorly-visible buckle, to an exteriorly-visible end of suspenders that is attached to trouser buttons by long suspender-fastening cord and loops thereof, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 815,277 Mar. 13, 1906 to Facette. The Knox and Schad patents relate to pencil-holding devices, exteriorly visible. The Harris patent has a concealed narrow compartment or pocket on a reverse side of the exterior strap of suspenders.
There has been an absence of a article that hides money-container while concurrently securing soundly the same to existing clothing, and while making the article appear to be merely an additional article of clothing or a part thereof, in order to prevent the would-be thief or robber from becoming readily aware of the existence of such money-container.
It should be noted that pickpockets and/or theives and/or robbers are usually in a hurry, frantic that the theft-act(s) will take too long during which time they might be discovered and/or caught.